Noche sin Estrellas
by Tsukikusa
Summary: Un one shot de Mello y Matt! No comento más que os desvelo todo!XDDDD


_**Noche sin Estrellas**_

Había salido a la terraza a tomar el aire, como tanto le gustaba. La misión que tenía por delante era difícil, muy difícil, sabía perfectamente los riesgos que corría... Pero por él... haría lo que fuera, incluso si eso acababa con su propia vida... Y seguía allí, esperándole, esperando que llegara y le dijera esas palabras que tanto necesitaba oír, "todo está bien, al regresar te daré algo de chocolate..." como cada vez, pero Mello no llegaba. Resignado, apagó su colilla y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero apenas dio dos pasos y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-... ¿Mello? - Dijo, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Al final había ido, como siempre, nada había cambiado. Aunque las circunstancias fueran distintas, aunque puede que no regresaran, si él estaba ahí no le importaba nada. Se miraron y se fueron acercando el uno al otro, despacio, conectados por una especie de fuerza que les atraía. Ambos sabían que no podían escapar, aunque tampoco querían, así que se dejaron llevar, cada uno cautivado por la mirada del otro.

-Matt... yo... - dijo Mello al tiempo que se detenía, colocado a una distancia prudente del otro, había planeado perfectamente todo lo que iba a decir, pero llegado el momento no le salían las palabras. Aunque Matt no le dejó terminar. Agarró su barbilla e hizo que alzara la cabeza, destrozando la defensa de Mello.

-Gracias por venir... -le dijo tiernamente.

-Tonto... esta misión es igual que las anteriores... igual... nada va a pasar, ¡la terminaremos y al regresar incluso te daré algo de chocolate! - puso una sonrisa burlona, de las que tanto le gustaban al pelirrojo. Aunque no pudo creerle no le importó, con que estuviera allí, con que le dijera aquello, a Matt le bastaba. Y pensó que era el momento de hacer lo que siempre había querido y nunca se había atrevido. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Mello y le susurró _"Te quiero..."_. No se detuvo ahí, comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en la oreja, en el cuello, en la frente e incluso en los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Tan solo se paró dos segundos a mirar el colorado rostro de Mello antes de acercar sus labios a los suyos, lentamente, sintiendo cada uno las suaves respiraciones del otro, como si llevaran mucho tiempo preparándose para eso, deseando que ocurriera... Hasta que se juntaron, rozando suavemente sus labios. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarse, Mello colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras este rodeaba al rubio con los suyos en un abrazo desesperado. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, no querían despertar de ese encantamiento que habían creado entre los dos. No necesitaban ningún hada que les salvara del hechizo, deseaban quedarse dormidos para siempre en esa cúpula de cristal que los envolvía y separaba de la realidad.

Pero era hora de despertar. El móvil de Mello sonó, arrojándolos violentamente fuera de la cúpula. Furioso y apenado, el rubio descolgó el aparato. En cuanto acabó de hablr miró a Matt, que comprendió enseguida.

-Ya es la hora...

-¡Matt! Te ordeno que sobrevivas, tienes que volver con vida, ¿me oyes? No te voy a permitir morir sin mi permiso...- el pelirrojo rió, ese era el Mello que conocía y del que se había enamorado después de todo.

-Claro, pero debes prometerme que tu tampoco morirás... Que volverás a mi lado...- Mello no esperaba eso, pero esbozando una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza. - Ahora debemos irnos...

Matt comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el rubio lo agarró del brazo, y tirando de él hacia si, lo besó de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero...- Sonrió y sin esperar respuesta, se fue a dentro seguido de Matt.

-------

-... Lo siento, Mello... Al final... te he... desobedecido... Espero que... me... perdones...- Cada vez le costaba más respirar, le habían disparado muchas veces. La sangre salía a chorros, y lo último en lo que pudo pensar antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, fueron esos ojos azules y esos labios, los únicos que le habían dedicado un "te quiero"...

-...Lo siento, Matt... No he... podido cumplir... mi promesa... ...Matt... quiero verte...- Las lágrimas caían sin parar. Le dolía mucho el pecho y el camión estaba frío. Cayó con un ruido sordo, sin poder pensar otra cosa que en el pelirrojo. El único al que había querido de verdad...

------

¿Que pasa cuando dos almas, dos corazones unidos, se separan? La tristeza, el dolor de perder a alguien, la impotencia de no poder ver a esa persona, no poder hablarle por mucho que quieras... Ese dolor en el pecho, como si cada latido que da tu corazón doliera cada vez más, ese sentimiento... Sientes que jamás volveras a sonreír, porque no se puede vivir con un corazón que hace daño, un corazón que duele. Pero algún día, las almas volverán a reencontrarse. Pueden pasar cincuenta años, cien, no importa. Y cuando llega ese momento... todo lo que querías decirle, de lo que querías hablarle... se olvida, y volvéis a empezar.


End file.
